Lord Nobu
Lord Nobu (主ノブ, Nobu) is a very famous member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Tousen’s division. Lord Nobu was original a low ranked Noble, however since rebelling because of his status in life. He turned to piracy and along with his daughter Amber D. Nobu, starting out serving as Generals within Kojiro Uesugi’s forces. But since then defected because of his leadership skills, and then joining Demetrius D. Xavier. Nobu being a former noble, he has earned a very different kind of fame as this beast and heartless man. Nobu has earned himself a pretty good bounty as well at 360,000,000. For many crimes, first becoming major figures in Kojiro’s rebellion against the World Government. Killing two commodores, three captains and one vice-admiral during his years in Kojiro’s service. The joining up with the Hakuri pirates and taking part on the attack of Jousai down and in the murder for Brother Tao Mai. With this he sets out to make himself even more famous than he is and to become a god himself, along with his daughter. Nobu wishes to make himself the only world noble, once the crew has done what they need to do to the world and the seas. As he enjoys the slaves and all bowing before his status, not caring at how many he must step on. With his devil fruit the Shishi Shishi no Mi, Model: Nian, he will become the world's only noble. Appearance Nobu is a very tall and big man, however mostly fat and not muscle. Big hands, arms and legs, much like a beast. Nobu is often compared to a beast, having the appearance and even the smell of one. Nothing pretty about this man, a big mouth and messy hair. However his theme of dress is that of a warlord general, wearing beautiful and somewhat terrifying armor. Nobu is often seen with either a long Chinese style jian sword or sometime a war hammer. During his days as a General serving under Kojiro, he wore less detailed armor and simple robes underneath his armor. However did still carry his weapons around, wherever he went. Personality Nobu personifies his Devil Fruit, he said to be a beast and not even close to humans. Nobu is an extreme angry individual, loving to fight and to reap the rewards that he gets from such deaths. Nobu however is much different than his former Lord; Nobu is not a glutton who sends others to fight for him. He goes into battle and fights like a real man would, so Nobu seems to have enough respect for his opponents that he will face them and not hold anything back. However he can be just as cruel heartless as the rest of the crew, however much like his former lord. Nobu is a man who really enjoys the company of women, but taking them against their wills. However, a strange twisted urge he has is that he does see his own daughter as much more than such. He has often commented in a sick way, that he loves his daughter’s fighting style and her ways. However, many look upon this as incest but Nobu tells him that he is very old fashion and he does as he pleases. But in battle, Nobu doesn’t care what or who is around fighting, destructive and laying death in his path. He main urge is that he wants to become the worlds only noble and become the "pope" of the world. As he does whatever he pleases in Demetrius's name. So many people who hear his dreams, often are shocked and angered because of such things. Nobu is determined to have his dreams realized, even if he must kill all the people in world. Relationships Family Amber D. Nobu Nobu treats his daughter with the up most respect, mostly because of her sadistic traits and her love of killing anything that moves. He and his daughter work as a well oiled machine, each knowing the other’s powers. The two could go up against a crew as the size of the hakuri Pirates and being to take down most of its members within am hour of battling. Showing at just how dangerous the father/daughter team is. However, Nobu seems to be very old fashion and he has commented on his daughter’s “beauty” and some other things. Amber ignores it however, just going on about the battle and enjoying every minute with of it. The Hakuri Crew Nobu is one of the most famous among the crew, he thinks of himself in a noble way among the crew. He is the self-proclaimed pope in Demetrius’s new era, so many of the crew members kind of respect it and others mostly don’t care. Each member being after something else, but they work extremely well with him. Tousen's Division Nobu is just like many of the other members of the division, cruel and sadistic. Each member seems to either like or ignores Nobu’s ambition. However Yang has often commented and has called Nobu your holiness in a sarcastic way. So it seems that Nobu and Yang are on some uneven ground, but both fight alongside of each other for their ambitions. Demetrius D. Xavier Nobu sees Demetrius as a god and Demetrius has promised Nobu that he shall become the pope of Demetrius’s era leading all of the people the way he sees fit. However it seems that Demetrius is using Nobu and his daughter to make a puppet leader. So Demetrius can do as he pleases and be incharge, while Nobu will do all of the work. When their mission is finished, for now Demetrius praises Nobu for his fighting and all that he has done. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Nobu has extremely powerful strength, because of his big hands and long fat fingers. He could choke the life out of the likes of Kojiro or even Masashi, his strength is due to his Devil Fruit. He is much like a beast, rivaling even the strengths of the Ambrose brothers. Making him a very deadly opponent if one is to face Nobu in battle, however Nobu does boast that he is able to completely destroy anything he gets his hands on. Speed Speed is also one of the better attributes to Nobu, because of fruit’s power. He can go into a hybrid mode or full mode, on all fours where he can travel great distances in a short amount of time. He can give swift strikes as well, with his sword and punches. Control how fast he can deliver them. Immense Durability Nobu has some of the best durability in the world, because of his skills in haki and his devil fruit. His skin to very rough and tough, if one was to touch it. One would notice that it is tough as leather and dried out, making it hard to give a blow to Nobu. He can take a beaten and give it right back an opponent, taking on the likes of Masashi, Braddock and Anthony. Devil Fruit The Shishi Shishi no Mi, Model: Nian (獅子獅子ないミ、モデルインディアン) is a Mythical Zoan in which the user can transform into a hybrid or full version of the guardians of the mountains the Nian. Shishi meaning “Beast”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Beast Beast Fruit, Model: Mountain Guardian Strengths and Weakness The user will gain an increase of speed, strength and many other attributes that can make this an awaken zoan as well. The user however can also eat and grow more powerful, as it attacks and eats. They also gain an increase of smell, hearing and feeling but this can be a weakness for them as well. The user will suffer the stand weakness of the devil fruit, also in accordance with legend the user hates loud noises and flames, which represent the color red. Haki Nobu has been shown to use all three times of haki, he can increase his senses extremely fine and even to the point that it can become his weakness. Since he hates loud noises and the flames, he is also able to have great durability because of the haki barrier around himself and other objects. Being able to handle himself against both a devil fruit user and a haki user. Trivia *It has been suspected that Nobu might be related to Kojiro Uesugi, many believe that he is the younger brother of Kojiro. However, Nobu has since then left Kojiro's service their relationship hasn't been seen in many years. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User